


Ples

by Tobinka



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Czech, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cizí loď nesvědčí obvodům.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ples

Z lodního počítače, nebo z té věci, o které si mysleli že je lodní počítač vyskočily jiskry a přejely po Datově syntetické kůži. Zvedl ruku z konzole a prohlížel si ji.  
"Date, jste v pořádku?" zavolal na něj první důstojník Riker.  
"Doufám, že ano." odpověděl Data a hleděl na Rikera kterak se vrtá ve stěně. Hleděl na něj zaujatě a velmi dlouho.  
"Už to nebude dlouho trvat. Prozkoumali jsme už celou loď, technici odebírají vzorky. " Oznámil jeden z členů výsadku.  
"Date." zavolal na něj Riker. Vypadalo to jakoby zamrzl.  
"Zajisté pane." obvody zase naskočily, smál se v duchu Riker.  
Prohlédavali opuštěnou loď neznámého původu na planetě nedaleko Země. Za normálních okolností by asi pozornost Hvězdné flotily nevzbuzovala ale byla velmi dobře technicky vyvinutá, plná neznámého zařízení a navržená pro humanoidy, a nejspíše pocházela ze Země, a podle senzorů mohla být nanejvýš sto let stará, ale nebyly o ní zmínky v záznamech flotily.  
Vrátili se zpět na loď.  
-  
"Poručíku, co jste zjistili?" Kapitán Picard seděl zamyšleně ve svém kapitánském křesle a hleděl na obrazovku, kde byl sken neznámé lodi. Měla tvar jakési kapky s useknutou špičkou a rozdělenou ve dví, pravděpodobně dvojitý zbraňový systém, trup ve tvaru disku, nákladní prostor mezi předsunutými čelistmi a s asymetricky umístěným kokpitem.* Ať už byla číkoliv, teď ji odvezou na Zem a prozkoumají.  
"Loď je už hodně dlouho opuštěná a nefunční. Hlavní obvody jsou přerušené v půl a zřejmě vyžaduje hodně zvláštní schopnosti pro řízení." Geordi analyzoval data z tabletu, které mu poslal Data.  
Kapitán si otřel čelo.  
"Pak to vypadá, že loď byla poháněna jakýmsi hyperpohonem, který dokázal zajistit rychlost světla. Takže byla celkem pomalá. Nadruhou stranu disponuje deflektorními štíty takže by odolala útoku federální lodě."  
"Můžete zjistit jestli jich bylo vyrobeno víc?" Jean-Luc vypadal nervózně. Ta loď vypadala jako hromada šrotu a teď tohle. Mohla by sestřílet lodě flotily jako balónky.  
"Pochybuji pane. Nikde nebyly zmínky o sériovém čísle. Buď je vyrobená na zakázku nebo je to velmi dobře upravený transportní křižník."  
"Chcete říci že si ji někdo postavil doma?" Picard ztrácel barvu z obličeje.  
"I to je možné." odpověděl Geordi.  
"Kapitáne. Přišla zpráva ze strojovny. Analyzovali materiály na lodi. Jsou to kombinace kovů které se nepoužívají, a část z nich se ani nenachází na Zemi." otočil se Data.  
"A tímhle nás zatěžují před vánocemi." posmutněl si Riker.

-  
Trvalo ještě dva týdny, než záležitost s lodí vyřešili. Zahrnovalo to leétání z místa na místo a transportování věcí. Pro mnohé to byla nuda, protože se nedělo nic zvláštního a zajímavého. Pro mnohé. Jinak to prožívali členové můstku.  
Den co den byli vystavováni zvláštnímu chování důstojníka Data. Tu zakopl na schodech a skácel se k Zemi, vrážel do zdi, otáčel hlavou dokola, skákal po konzolích.  
A den co den ho technici prohlíželi a nenašli na něm závadu, restartovali ho a pořád se to opakovalo.  
Až dva dny před vánočním plesem se Data zase vrátil do normálu. Osazenstvo nad tím mávlo rukou, protože Data pro ně byl nepostradatelný a zdálo se že došlo jen k nějakému zkratu. Riker nejdříve vtipkoval že je to kůli nějaké androidské slečně, která sloužila na jiné lodi. Nikoho by nenapadlo, že za to mohlo to ne úplně obyčejné jiskření.  
Vánoční ples Hvězdné flotily bylo něco, co flotila pořádala jen proto, aby se ukázalo, že na to má. Většina členů sem chodila jen proto, že se nabízelo dobré jídlo z celé galaxie ale o zábavě se často nedalo moc mluvit. Admirálové vždy zvali mezihvězdné hosty, pro které byl tento zážitek velmi vzrušující. Například takoví Vulkánci. Létali na vánoční plesy každý rok, protože na Vulkánu vánoce neznali a i když jim to přišlo velice nelogické, brali to jako studii v lidské povaze a hledali důvod, proč se Vánoce slaví a proč se stovky členů pokaždé opijí až pod drn.  
Letos byl ples o něco živější než jindy, protože mnoho posádek nebylo na žádné výpravě, a nebo si s vydinou nudy vzali sebou i své blízké.  
Hala, ve které se ples konal byla přeplněná.  
"Možná, že letos konečně nebude nuda." smál se Riker.  
"To máte pravdu, důstojníku." kývl Picard a napil se vína. K jeho neblahé smůle byl ples pro na Zemi přítomné kapitány lodí povinný.  
Prezident zahájil ples tradičním projevem. Velká část lidí v sále ho už dokázala půlku říct s ním, protože velká část zůstava stejná každý rok. Poděkování hostům, členům flotily, vyjmenování hrdinských činů a plány pro příští období.  
Netrvalo dlouho a většina osazenstva měla za sebou nejednu sklenku šampaňského či romulanského piva. Na tanečním parketu se začali oběvovat první odvážlivci. Až se parket zaplnil úplně. Kapela, která hrála nejdříve klasickou hudbu přešla na uvolněnější a rychlejší, střídala ploužáky a disko.  
Když si William T. Riker zatančil s každou pohlednou dívkou, která ho neodmítla hned ale až po tanci, znuděně usedl ke stolu a popíjel drink. Byl tam sám, chvíli pozoroval tančící páry a pak se vydal pro další drink. Než se dokázal probojovat k baru doslova vrazil do Data.  
Chvíli na sebe hleděli jako na zjev.  
"Kam máte namířeno?" zeptal se Data.  
"Jdu si pro drink. Zvu vás Date." bylo vidět že Riker byl už přiopilý, otočil se na podpatku a pokračoval v cestě k baru.  
Ale neudělal ani krok. Data ho chytl za ruku a vtáhl ho do prostřed parketu. Kapela začla hrát jeden z těch příšerných ploužáků, který ukáže vaše skutečné odhodlání tančit a míru opilosti. Kupodivu na parket ještě několik dvojic přišlo. Data se přitiskl na Rikera, držel ho za boky a vlnil s ním do rytmu.  
"Date? Co to děláte?" Zeptal se Riker nervózně.  
"Tančím." odpověděl.  
"Proč se mnou?" důstojník se začal nervózně rozhlížet.  
"Nevím." odpovědel Data. Riker pozdvihl obočí. Tuhle odpověd od Data slyšeli jen málokdy.  
"Jste naprogramován tak aby vás přitahovaly ženy, není to tak?" Riker si uvědomil že zde opravdu něco nehraje.  
"Byl jsem." zašeptal Data svůdně. Rikerovi to přišlo svůdné.  
"Byl jste? Jak to kruci myslíte?" Data ho začal držet pevněji. Parket byl plný přiopilích tancujících a tak nebylo kam utéct.  
"Stala se nehoda. A vy jste pro mne vhodná partie."  
Co se potom stalo Riker přirovnal ke své vlastní zvrácené fantazii a opilosti. Jenže se to skutečně stalo. Data ho pevně chytl kolem pasu a políbil ho. To by ještě Riker a jeho alkoholem omámený mozek unesli. Ale Data jakoby ztratil zábrany. Jedním koleme mu začal dráždit rozkrok. Pohybovali se v kruzích po parketu, a Data ho dráždil víc a víc.  
"Date." zašeptal Riker.  
Důstojník se nemohl bránit, když mu androidova ruka zmizela v kalhotech aby našla svůj cíl a osvobodila ho od tvrdého utrpení. Zabořil hlavu Datovi do ramene a snažil se potlačit vzdechy. Tasha Yar měla v jednm pravdu. Data je skutečně znalý ve všechn oborech. Musel uznat že Datova ruka na jeho erekci bylo to nejlepší co se mu za jeho milostný život kdy stalo. Atmosféru a ještě větší vzrušení tomu dodával fakt, že stále byli na vánočním plese Hvězdné flotily, na parketu plném kadetů a důstojníků, kapitánů a praporučíků.  
Data pracoval na Williamově erekci s trpělivostí a zápalem. Štíhlé prsty na zkušené ruce zvládaly i masírovat varlata. Riker se na něj tiskl, zarýval mu nehty do zad a sotva se hýbal. Měl pevně zavřené oči, takže neviděl Datův zalíbený úsměv.Měl pocit že to trvá celé hodiny a nechtěl aby to zkončilo.  
"Mhmm." zamumlal Data, když olizoval Rikerovo sémě ze své ruky.  
Riker byl úplně rudý, udýchaný a zmatený.  
"Date?" zeptal se, když byl schopen mluvit.  
Ale jeho androidský přítel měl nepřítomný výraz a zničeho nic zmizel. Riker nechápal dvě věci. Proč bez jediného slova odešel a jak se sakra probojoval skrze to obrovské množství lidí?  
-  
O týden později se všichni opět sešli na můstku, Enterprise měla další misi. Ku překvapení všech Data dorazil jako poslední, neměl uniformu a chyběl mu prst.  
-  
"Já nevím co s ním může být." nadával Geordi když se mu vrtal v hlavě.  
"Nemohl by dostat virus? Přecijen, i jeho čipy fungují pomocí operačního systému." navrhl Riker.  
"Virus? Jak vás to napadlo?" Girodiho výraz se změnil ze znuděného na zaujatý.  
"Mluvili jsme spolu na plese, měl nějaké problémy s osobností." nemohl se nečervenat, když odpovídal.  
"Vyměním mu obdovy a čipy, zkusím ho rekalibrovat a uvidíme." zajásal a začal si vytahovat nástroje.  
"Nebudu tě rušit." usmál se Riker a odešel na můstek.  
Za tři hodiny přišel Geordi s Datem na můstek.  
"Omlouvám se za své předchozí činy, avšak, byl jmen ovlivněn neznámou technologií." Prohlásil Data a usedl na své místo na můstku.  
"Tohle je jeden z čipů, který dohlíží na koordinaci všech ostatních. Není moc důležitý, když se rozbije, android přejde do pohotovostního režimu, ale tenhle je zcela v pořádku až na jednu maličkost." Geordi měl v ruce kleště a na konci malý zelený čip.  
"Maličkost?" zajímal se kapitán.  
"Ano. Po Datově kontaktu z mimozemskou technologií do něj byl přehrán nějaký zvláštní druh viru, který způsoboval Datovo chování." opdověděl.  
"Děkuji Geordi. Zbavte se toho svinstva Geordi. A vy vítejte zpět mezi námi, Date." salutoval kapitán. Data mu odpověděl a začal se věnovat pilotování lodi.  
Geordi odešel z můstku a Riker ho následoval.  
"Můžu se na ten čip podívat?" vyhrkl, když se dveře výtahu zavřely.  
"Zvýšený zájem o elektroniku?" smál se Geordi.  
"Jak těžké je ho zapojit?" vyzvídal William.  
"Velmi jednoduché. Vyměňujeme ho často, takže je hned ve předu na Datově ovládacím panelu." odpověděl Geordi. Rád se bavil o technických věcech.  
"Hmm. Zajímavé."  
"Tady, až si pohraješ, tak ho nech spálit. Vlastně díky tobě jsem na to přišel." kývl Geordi a položil mu na dlaň zelený čip a zmizel z výtahu.  
Riker došel do své kajuty, vytáhl malou truhličku a čip do ní s ďábelským úsměvem ukryl.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pokud jste to nepoznali, jedná se o Millennium Falcon, nebo taky Malý Sokol, loď Hana Sola ze Star Wars


End file.
